


X-Trolls

by Sniperdoodle



Category: Homestuck, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, all of the trolls and humans are raised by the MARVEL Superheroes. Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, Tavros, Kanaya, Nepeta, Terezi, Equius, and Feferi are raised by the X-Men and have to face the struggles of working together as a team while facing the idiotic kids of the Avengers, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (plus Vriska), Magneto, that hipster douche-fin, and anything else thrown in their way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Along Came a Wolvie

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a stupid AU from me. How did I get this idea? . . . Well, I don't know, but I think that this story's pretty good. I hope you enjoy!

It was another long day for the mutant known as Wolverine. He was riding back to the institute on his motorcycle ready to crash when he heard a loud cry of distress.

“Huh?” he asked parking his motorcycle. He hopped off and began to follow the sounds of the loud cries of distress. He then came upon a box on the edge of a street corner filled with troll grubs. 

“What?” He asked picking up the box. On the side it said ‘Take the little demons!’. Logan just growled at the unkind words placed on the box. He put the box back down to search for the source of the loud screeching noises. He carefully rumbled through the grubs as carefully as he could and found a bright-red grub screeching his head off. 

“Uh,” Logan wondered out loud how he was supposed to stop the loud screeching noises. He started to pet the little guy but that didn’t help. He wondered if rubbing his horns would help so Logan began to rub the tiny grub’s horns. The grub imminently stopped and started to purr like a cat. 

“Oh,” Logan said happily finding the cure for the grub’s screaming. “Good. You shut up.” 

Logan stopped rubbing the grub’s horns and placed it back in the box where it started to fall asleep with the rest. He thought that was weird because he thought that trolls were nocturnal, but whatever. 

Standing up, Logan began to wonder what he was supposed to do with the box of grubs. He knew that he couldn’t leave them here, but then he didn’t want to take them to an orphanage because he knew that trolls were mistreated in those places. That only left taking them back to the mansion with him. He hoped the grubs liked motorcycle rides.


	2. Look What the Mutant Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Wolverine going to do with the grubs?

“Logan, you’re back,” Professor Charles Xavier greeted Logan as he kicked open the mansion doors because his hands were full with a large box.

“What’s in the box?” Storm asked also observing the large box Logan had in his hands. 

“Grubs,” Logan growled showing the two adults the collection of troll babies he had found. “Someone left them at the side of the road. I couldn’t leave them there, could I?”

“Who would do this?” Storm asked amazing at the feat of greed. She looked in the box a picked up a jade-green grub, Storm finding that grubs to be rather cute. 

“Logan,” Xavier started as Logan leaned the box down to show the rest of the troll grubs to Xavier. One adventurous teal grub crawler out of the bow and onto the Prof’s lap. “I do not think that we have the right tools or the experience to raise these grubs.”

“But we can’t let them go to an orphanage,” Storm argued. 

“Right,” Chuck took in thinking for a moment. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Beast asked as he walked in with Cyclops and Jean Grey. 

“Grubs,” Logan growled. 

“You mean the troll babies?” Scott asked.

“No, bugs,” Logan said sarcastically. The three mutants peered curiously into the box to see the troll grubs. 

“Where did you find these?” Jean asked picking up a pink grub. 

“Side of a road,” Logan answered getting tired of explaining after only one time. “Abandoned.”

“That’s horrible,” Beast agreed as a rust red grub crawled up onto his hand rested on the side of the box. 

“Wait, have you all left us out of some type of late-night team meeting?” Kitty Pryde asked as she, Nightcrawler and Colossus joined everyone around the grubs. 

“Logan found grubs abandoned on the side of the road,” Jean explained and everyone peered into the box to check it out. 

“Aw, they’re so cute!” Kitty said as she picked up an olive green grub. 

“Jah, she is right,” Kurt said as he picked up a brown grub. 

“Even I have to admit,” Scott said as a mustard grub started to crawl up his arm. “They’re adorable.” 

Colossus silently watched an indigo grub quickly found a place on is hand, Colossus not wanting to do anything to disturb the little guy. 

Logan looked down in the box and the screeching bright red one was climbing up onto his hand. Logan decided to help the little guy and picked him up. Apparently the screeching one had a thing for him. 

“We’re keeping them right?” Kitty asked as the olive grub started to crawl up her arm onto her shoulder. 

“Yes,” Professor X caved in an agreed to keep the troll grubs. “As long as each one of you takes care of one.”

“You joining us?” Beast joked noticing the teal grub on Xavier’s lap. 

“Yes, I will take care of this one,” Xavier agreed because he was actually fond of the teal one. “Even in my wheelchair.”

“So you mean that I have to take care of this little guy?” Logan growled looking at the bright red grub on his hand. 

“Yes Logan,” Xavier told him. “You were the one that brought the grubs here in the first place if I do need to remind you.”

Everyone seemed happy with their new friend, even Logan though he would never admit it.


	3. Wait! Where’s Eridan, Vriska and Gamzee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out what's up with Vriska and Eridan. But not Gamzee. Not yet.

Mystique sat across the table from Magneto trying to convince him to do something he would almost never do. 

“No,” Magneto pouted.

“Come on,” Mystique tried to persuade and evil mutant. 

“No,” Magneto refused.

“You’ll never know until you try,” Mystique continued. 

“No,” Magneto stood on his ground. 

“Come on,” Mystique groaned as she pushed the violet grub towards the mutant. “I’m taking one, you take the other one.”

“No,” Magneto refused. 

“Come on, look at him,” Mystique said. The little violet guy was slowly making his way towards the magnetic mutant like he was a piece of metal. 

“Why did you even take these grubs in?” Magneto asked. “You already have three separate children who don’t know that you are their mother. Why do you want to raise a grub that’s not even human or your own child?”

“Because,” Mystique replied not wanting to give a full explanation. 

“Why can’t I have the cerulean one?” Magneto growled, looking at the grub on the table in front of Mystique. 

“Because, I like her,” Mystique argued. “You can have him. Besides, he likes you,” Mystique laughed as she watched the little grub climb onto Magneto’s clenched fist and curled up in a ball. “Isn’t that cute?”

“Maybe,” Magneto grumbled slightly bending. “But still, no.”

“Come on,” Mystique continued to try and convince Magneto to take the grub.

“No,” Magneto continued. “But he does match my costume.”

“See, you’re bonding already,” Mystique teased the villain.

“Fine, I’ll take him!” Magneto caved him banging his fists on the table causing the little grub to do a little flip in the air before landing in Magneto’s hands. 

Glaring at Mystique on the way out, Magneto left her current hide-out and went straight towards Geneosha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. The actually plot hasn't started yet. I basically just separated these out so I could add the silly chapter titles. Gamzee's next!


	4. Okay, Vriska, Eridan, but what about Gamzee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's going to raise Gamzee? Just our favorite Merc With a Mouth!

“Cable, Cable!” Deadpool said happily as he pranced into the mutant’s current home. 

“What?” Cable asked the Merc with a Mouth only to turn around and see that the mercenary had shoved a purple grub in his face.

“Look at what I found!” Deadpool said happily. “I found a baby troll! I’m gonna raise him to be a big troll and he can join me on my trips and we can break the fourth wall together and kill people and we can be a big happy family! With chimichangas of course.”

“What have you gotten yourself into?” Cable asked the crazy mutant. 

“I think I’ll name him Bea Arthur. Or Flip-Doodle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good, now that's out of the way, the real plot can start.


	5. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of forward progression through the trolls lives so we can see the meeting point of our favorite characters.

“No!” the five-year-old said stubbornly as he ate his hearty breakfast of Lucky Charms mixed with Cocco Puffs, his own creation. 

“Kid,” Logan growled stubbornly in their small apartment in Xavier’s Institute. “Ya gotta go ta school. It’s da law.”

“No!” Karkat said, fighting against the man not wanting to go to kindergarten. “I don’t wanna!” 

“Erhg,” Logan growled under his breath. “I wonder if anyone else is havin’ any problems.”

“I can still hear you!” Karkat said from across the table. 

“Listen kid,” Logan decided to gamble with the little troll. “You go ta school today on your first day ta see if ya like it. Then, afterwards, we go get ice cream. Got it?”

“Ice cream!” Karkat yelled happily as he jumped out of his seat to go get dressed leaving a bowl of half-finished cereal on the table. 

“Hmph,” Logan grumbled slouching at the table. “I’m such a good father.”

“Now, don’t tell anyone that we’re gonna get ice cream afterwards,” Logan told Karkat as they made their way towards Logan’s motorcycle. Karkat was already used to riding around on his guardian’s favorite way of transportation. 

“But you promise you’re gonna take me to get ice cream?” Karkat asked his father. 

“I promise,” Logan promised as he helped the small boy up onto the kiddie-seat on the back of the motorcycle. Logan didn’t know how everyone else was getting their troll kids to school, but he didn’t care. He liked his own motorcycle compared to public transport. 

Logan drove to the front of the school and made sure that Karkat got t the right class. As he was leaving he ran into Scott and Jean. 

“Didn’t feel like joining everyone else to send their kids off?” Scott teased Logan. 

“Shut up Summers,” Logan growled as he hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. There were kids back at the mansion to be trained, and they weren’t his own. And now, he finally had some time to himself, even if he did like Karkat as much as he could his own son.

* * * 

Karkat was liking kindergarten so far. Not much thinking and a lot of playing. There wasn’t much to go over on the first day and the teacher, Mrs. Jackson, let them get down to playing quickly. 

Karkat was in a class mixed with trolls and humans. Karkat was already exposed to humans, just not humans his own age. He was also exposed to trolls his age, it just that he wasn’t exposed to trolls raised by lusus instead of mutants. 

Karkat was hanging out with his two friends from back at the mansion, Terezi and Sollux. He could somewhat stand them, but Karkat had a temper that matched his adoptive father yet he was good at controlling his anger. The three of them right now were just playing with some toys they found and talking about random stuff that they were excited about or interested in. Nothing big. 

“Hey motherfucker,” a troll with long horns and long hair said as he came up to the three-some. Karkat wasn’t offended by the language, since his father sweared. A lot. Terezi and Sollux were also used to Logan’s swearing. “I’m Gamzee Wilson and who the motherfuck are you.”

“Karkat,” Karkat answered. He didn’t really have a last name since his adoptive father had none, and he had no idea of his own other than that his name was Karkat. 

“I’m Terezi Xavier,” Terezi introduced herself to the new troll. 

“Sollux Summers,” Sollux lisped, so is didn’t really sound like ‘Sollux Summers’ but more like ‘Tholluxth Thummerth’. 

“Mind if I motherfucking hang out with you motherfuckers?” Gamzee asked. 

“Sure,” Terezi answered, happy to accept the company. 

The played for a little while with Gamzee talking about ‘motherfucking miracles’ rambling off crazily as if he was Deadpool, when Aradia came up to the group. Aradia was one other troll that Karkat could somewhat tolerate and he was forced to socialize with her because she was friends with Sollux. 

“Guys!” Aradia said excitedly. “I found a tub full of dinosaur toys!” Aradia had a thing with archeology so she really liked dinosaurs. But, who couldn’t like dinosaurs. As little kids, dinosaurs were the coolest shit you’ve ever seen. 

“Cool,” Sollux said. Everyone then got up to join Aradia at the dinosaur bucket, even Gamzee who considered dinosaurs to be ‘motherfucking dead miracles’. 

Karkat shifted through the bucket, everyone settling with the first thing on top, but Karkat was picky. Then, down at the bottom he found the toys he wanted to play with. 

“Look guys!” Karkat said holding up a saber-toothed tiger and a red T-Rex. “Zabu and Devil Dinosaur!”

“Cool!” Sollux said as Karkat handed him the red dinosaur. Karkat wanted to be Zabu though. Zabu was the best.

“Hey!” a human kid said as he came over and sat down with everyone else. “I’m John!”

“Hey John,” Karkat grumbled not really sure how to socialize with younger humans. He knew he had to act older around adults and he could act like a kid around trolls his age. How was he supposed to act around humans his age?

John didn’t even ask if he could join them he just dove into the bucket and pulled out a dinosaur, beginning to play. 

Karkat shifted through the tub some more hoping to see if he could find a dinosaur that looked like Sauron or something for Zabu and Devil Dinosaur to fight. Maybe there would be a guy in there that looked like Ka-Zar. 

“Watcha looking for?” John asked Karkat as John was happily playing with one of those dinosaurs that had the long necks. 

“Sauron and Ka-Zar,” Karkat grumbled without thinking, probably sounding a little crazy. 

“I don’t think that those are dinosaurs,” John informed Karkat, laughing a bit. 

“Ah,” Karkat said as he pulled out a dinosaur that looked like Sauron. 

“You found Sauron,” Aradia noticed. “Or a dinosaur that looks like Sauron.”

“What’s a Sauron?” John asked confused. 

“Evil dinosaur human guy from the Savage Land,” Terezi answered as Karkat handed her Sauron. She enjoyed being the villain for some reason, but he wasn’t one to question the teal troll. 

“So, we have Zabu, Devil Dinosaur, Sauron,” Aradia wondered out loud trying to come up with a story line. 

“And a renegade with a heart of gold!” John butted in. No one was sure how to answer that or how to add that to a story about Zabu and Devil Dinosaur teaming up to take down Sauron. 

Luckily, no one had to figure out how to add it to the story because the teacher summoned everyone to sit in a circle. 

“Alright class,” Mrs. Jackson started. “Now that we’ve had some time to get some energy out, let’s go around in a circle and tell the class our name and a little bit about yourself.” 

She started off on the other side of the class room with this kid named Dave Stark. Dave Stark was wearing aviator sunglasses even though he didn’t need them. 

“I’m Dave Stark,” Dave started off. “And I like to be ironic.”

Ironic? How do you be ironic? Karkat asked himself. And his last name is Stark? I wonder if he’s related to Tony Stark?

“I’m Rose Pym and I enjoy to read,” a girl named Rose said smartly. Karkat didn’t like to read, but he wasn’t one to biased. Wait, he was very biased. Darn it.

“I’m Jade Romanova,” an excited girl said. “And I like to garden.”

“I’m John Rogers,” John said. “And I like to watch movies.”

Karkat then stopped paying attention until it was a troll’s turn by the name of Vriska.

“I’m Vriska Darkholme,” Vriska said. “And I like to play computer games.”

Darkholme? Karkat thought for a second. Wait a minute . . . Vriska Darkholme . . . Raven Darkholme . . . darn it! This was the daughter of Mystique. He would have to be careful around that girl. 

Very soon, it was Karkat’s turn. 

“I’m Karkat,” Karkat started. “And I like to do karate.”

“What’s your last name?” Mrs. Jackson asked Karkat and Karkat just shrugged. 

“I don’t have one,” Karkat answered.

“What is your father’s last name?” Mrs. Jackson then asked. 

“He doesn’t have one. He just goes by Logan,” Karkat answered. Not wanting to get in a fight, Mrs. Jackson just moved on. 

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick and Logan was waiting right outside the door for Karkat. 

“How was the first day?” Logan asked his son Karkat. 

“Okay, nothing special,” Karkat answered. “I like classes at the Institute better though. More fun.”

“Anything else to report?” Logan asked. 

“Well, I think I made a friend,” Karkat said. “His name’s Gamzee Wilson. He said ‘motherfuck’ a lot but I was used to your swearing.”

Logan laughed as he helped Karkat up onto the back seat. 

“There was also this kid John,” Karkat continued. “Me, Sollux, Terezi and Aradia were playing with some dinosaurs and he just barged in. I found a red T-Rex and a saber-toothed tiger so I thought it would be cool if we played Savage Land. I also found this dinosaur that looked like Sauron so we were going to play but he intervened by trying to add a dinosaur that was ‘a renegade with a heart of gold.’ We didn’t know what to do but then the teacher called us all up to introduce ourselves to the class. This one kid, Dave, his last name’s Stark. He also said that he likes to be ironic. How can you like to be ironic?” 

“I don’t know,” Logan answered his son as he climbed onto the motorcycle. 

“Do you think that Dave’s related to Tony Stark?” Karkat then asked Logan. 

“Ya never know. Now, come on kid let’s go get ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A real plot!


	6. Invasion! Attacks! Why doesn’t anyone understand how to fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls grow up a bit more, and now they're faced with their first real fight with a somewhat-not-so-much-super villains! Will they succeed, or fail?

Over the next five years Karkat did learn that Vriska’s mom was Mystique and that she was a bitch. 

In kindergarten Vriska revealed the old troll blood hemospectrum to Karkat telling him that his red blood (the same color blood as most humans) was a mutant colored blood. At first, Karkat was excited because that meant that he was a mutant like his Dad, hoping that he would develop some type of mutant powers, but all he ended up with was getting picked by high-blood trolls that weren’t his friends. Gamzee and Feferi were both Highblood trolls and never picked on him. Equius just didn’t say anything although he dislikes low-blood trolls. He just didn’t want to get in trouble with his father or anyone at the institute.

Vriska then continue to torture Karkat and his friends, but somehow making friends with Terezi. Karkat did his best to stay away from the evil bitch, but right now, it seemed somewhat impossible since when he wanted to hang out with Terezi, Vriska was also hanging out with the teal troll, and it was all about to collapse. 

After a long session in the Danger Room, Karkat, Sollux, Terezi, Tavros, and Aradia were sweating hard. They started to leave the Danger Room as Logan smirked from his spot up in the control center of the danger room. Logan had done a good job today, beating everyone in the danger room. 

“Why doeth your Dad have to be tho hard on uth?” Sollux asked Karkat. 

“He wants us to be better fighters,” Karkat stood up for his Dad.

As they grew older, some of the trolls began to show that they have powers of their own. Sollux had some type of psionic powers that was like Scott’s power mixed with telekinesis yet he can control it. Aradia could talk to the dead, Tavros could talk to animals, Equius was super-strong, Feferi was a sea-troll so she could naturally breath underwater, just about everyone had powers ‘cept Nepeta, Terezi, Kanaya and Karkat. Actually, they weren’t so sure about Terezi since they’ve played a game called Guess the Color and all you could you was your mouth, nose, and hands. She could tell a color just by licking it or sniffing it. Maybe her power was smelling and tasting colors. That just left Nepeta, Karkat and Kanaya to be awesome fighters. And that was alright with Karkat since his dad was training him how to become a samurai. They were going to have another training session later. 

“So, what are we going to do now Karkles?” Terezi teased Karkat with a nickname she came up when they were in first grade. He hated it, just like hated the nickname Nepeta came up for him-‘Karkitty’. 

“He hath to get ready to get beaten up by hith Dad later,” Sollux teased about Karkat’s training session with his Dad. 

“He does not!” Karkat said as Aradia hit Sollux upside the head. Everyone then went their separate ways doing whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. For Karkat, that guilt pleasure was watching romcoms. 

His father never understood what Karkat saw in the romantic comedies but Logan did nothing to stop the kid from going off and watching the movies, yelling as he did so at the TV in frustration. 

Karkat had just started a new movie when Logan came in to inform him about a mission.

“Me and the other X-Men have ta deal with a idiot,” Logan told his son. “You and the others are on your own.”

“Alright,” Karkat said so Logan knew that he understood. Logan left the room and Karkat was left to watch his romcom.

Half-way through the movie, he got an unexpected visitor.

“Hehehe,” Karkat was surprised by Terezi’s cackling. “Karkat likes romcoms! Karkat likes romcoms! Hehehe!”

“So what fuckass?” Karkat asked Terezi which just made her cackled more. 

“Nothin’,” Terezi answered with the shit-eating grin still present on her face. Before she could saw anything more, the emergency alarm blared telling the trolls that the mansion was being invaded.

“What?” Karkat asked as he grabbed his sword on his desk. He put it on his belt then grabbed his sickles. He and Terezi then ran out of his apartment to join the other trolls in the grand hallway. 

“What’s up?” Terezi asked.

“Thomone’th invading,” Sollux answered like that was obvious.

“Who?” Karkat then asked. 

“It seems to be two other trolls,” Kanaya said showing the surrounding trolls the video feed she was getting from her phone. 

“Vriska,” Karkat growled. 

“But who’s that hipster douche?” Terezi then asked. 

“Don’t know,” Aradia answered the hipster douche pulled out a large gun and fired it at the video camera, shutting off the feed. 

“Well, that’th nithe,” Sollux lisped. 

“So, what are we going to do?” Equius asked. 

“Fight them of course!” Nepeta said excitedly. She unsheathed her claws which were like Logan’s yet more jagged. 

“But, uhm, shouldn’t we call the, uhm, X-Men back?” Tavros asked nervously as the whole room when dark, the power whirling down. 

“Do you have any connection Kanaya?” Aradia asked Kanaya. 

“No, I do not,” Kanaya answered shoving her phone back into her pocket. “I believe we are on our own.”

“Well, if anything bad happens we can just blame that we had no connection,” Karkat mumbled. 

“What happen to the power?” Feferi asked as she came down the stairs with a flashlight. 

“Two evil trolls our age are attacking,” Terezi answered.

“And we have no connection to call back our parents,” Equius added.

Before anymore plans could be made, before anyone could figure out how to handle the situation, a giant hole was made in the doors by the hipster douche’s gun. 

“Welcome to the party,” Vriska stated smiling evilly. 

“Great,” Karkat grumbled. “They got through our first line of defense.”

“Get ready to face the grave,” the hipster said as he fired his gun. Everyone jumped out of the way so instead, the hipster just destroyed the stairs. 

“Good going Eri-dork,” Vriska teased the hipster. 

“It’s Eridan!” the hipster said angrily. 

“Whatever,” Vriska huffed as she pulled out a set of dice. 

“Oh dice, what are you gonna do to us? Pelt us to death with your point dice?” Karkat teased Vriska. Vriska smiled evilly and rolled them. After she rolled them, a mace showed up. 

“Thhit, magical dithe,” Sollux lisped. 

“Dude,” Karkat turned to Sollux. “Go out there and shoot her with your eyes!”

Karkat pushed Sollux out into the battlefield motioning him to do something. Sollux did and shot the red and blue beams out of his eyes at Eridan and Vriska, but both of them jumped out of the way. After that, Sollux jumped back near Karkat in the safety of the stair debris. 

“Really?” Karkat asked Sollux. 

“Thorry,” Sollux answered. 

“Rar!” Equius yelled as he threw a piece of furniture at Eridan, who successfully blew it up with his fancy gun. 

“Oh,” Equius said forgetting about the gun as he dove away from one of its blasts. 

“You go get to Cerebro and I’ll stay here and take care of the X-Trolls,” Vriska told Eridan as he started to charge through the open door. 

“Follow him!” Karkat yelled. “Terezi, Sollux, Tavros, Aradia and Equius stay here with the bitch!”

Karkat, Nepeta, Feferi, and Kanaya all started to run after the sea troll but he made it to the elevator first. Karkat however was able to get into the elevator before it took off.

In the moment of confusion Karkat and Eridan started at each before attacking each other in hand-to-hand combat. Karkat, knew karate and he hitting the heck out of Eridan while throwing him into the wall so the elevator. Eridan, however, looked like he was trying to have a girly slap fight, not wanting to use his gun to destroy the elevator in consequence also destroying himself.

They tumbled out of the elevator in a heap of wrestling, but Eridan forgot his gun. He was going after it but the doors closed calling the elevator back up. Eridan’s stupid cape got caught in the elevator but Karkat cut it lose as Eridan was being pulled up. 

“Thanks,” Eridan thanked Karkat before realizing the situation he was in. Karkat was supposed to be his enemy. They looked at each other lying on the ground for a moment before Eridan scrambled up and started to run down the hallway slipping on his shredded cape.

“Come back here asshole!” Karkat yelled at Eridan. Karkat obviously being the faster of the two even without Eridan and his cape, quickly caught up to Eridan and quickly tackled him. 

“I got his gun!” Nepeta pronounced proudly as she came bounding down the hall with Kanaya and Feferi. Karkat had already successfully tied Eridan up in his cape by the time they came over.

“Catching the hipster seemed fairly easy Karkat,” Kanaya observed looking at Eridan pathetically wiggling around on the ground. 

“Let me out!” Eridan demanded. “Do you knoww wwho may father is?!

“No I don’t Draco Malfoy,” Karkat retorted.

“You read Harry Potter?” Kanaya questioned Karkat surprised.

“Yeah, so what?” Karkat demanded.

“No, I was not informed that you had read the books,” Kanaya replied.

“Uhm, guys? Really big and bad situation going on?” Feferi reminded the two. 

“Right,” Karkat reminded himself. He turned back to Eridan, picked up the hipster and threw him at a wall. 

“KARKAT!” Feferi exclaimed shocked at what he had just done. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Interrogation,” Karkat replied picking up the Eridan burrito. “Who sent you? Or would you like to be reacquainted with the wall?” 

“I’m tryin to provve myself!” Eridan wailed, on the verge of tears, the wall not having been kind to him. 

“Why?” Karkat said again throwing the light-weight hipster at the wall a second time. That was a mistake. Eridan fell on the ground and the cape unraveled around him.

“Ha!” Eridan shouted triumphantly as he stood up, ripping the cape off so there wasn’t a threat of getting put in another cape burrito. “Noww showw me wwhere Cerebro is.”

“Quiet the speech impediment you have there,” Karkat observed not willing to talk about anything.

“We refuse,” Kanaya replied. “You have no weapon.”

“We have the weapons!” Nepeta said holding the gun above her head like it was a prize from battle.

Eridan looked between the four trolls standing in front of him before diving at Nepeta. Nepeta jumped out of the way with a cat-like snarl and the gun flew into the air. Eridan fell on the ground again and the gun fell in Kanaya’s hands. Kanaya aimed the gun at Eridan and fired, but Eridan dodged but Kanaya was not a skilled marksman leaving a bullet hole in the wall. 

Eridan ran up to Kanaya to swat the gun out of her hands but she threw it over to Karkat, who was not expecting that at all. Karkat juggled the gun in his hands before it flew out of his arms and skidded to the other end of the hall.

In a silent moment, everyone looked at each other before tripping over one another to stop Eridan from getting the gun/getting the gun. Karkat tackled Eridan, causing everyone else to jump on him. Karkat became a Karkat sandwich, and Eridan struggled to get his gun.

“Fuckasses!” Eridan exclaimed.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Karkat wheezed, the air knocked out of him on impact of everyone jumping on him. 

“My apologizes Karkat,” Kanaya apologized as they all got off of Karkat and let him and Eridan get up.

“Let me go!” Eridan wailed again with Karkat holding his hostage by the arms.

“Nepeta, give me the douche’s cape,” Karkat instructed. “Feferi, hold the gun and make sure the douche fin doesn’t get it. Kanaya, use the cape to tie Eridan’s hands together.”

The three girls did as they were instructed and with Eriudan in shackles, they ascended back upstairs to see how the battle with Vriska was going.

And it didn’t seem to be going good. The entire front of the mansion was in rubble. No one was in sight, so they were all outside the mansion. Karkat also swore that he could hear Vriska yelling something close to ‘Fly Pupa fly!’ in the distance.

“We’ll see if Vriska is stills somewhere in the Mansion!” Feferi announced with Nepeta running after her towards the kitchen. 

“Let’s go outside,” Karkat told Kanaya, still holding onto Eridan’s shirt. 

“There does not seem to be a difference at the moment,” Kanaya retorted observing the destruction of the front of the Mansion.

“Stop being so snarky and just come with me,” Karkat growled.

With Eridan in tow, the two young heroes ran out of the Mansion just in time to catch Vriska flying over their heads, with apparent rocket boots.

“We’re done here Eridork. Let’s fly!” Vriska proclaimed. Eridna wiggled out of Karkat’s loosened grasp and started top run off after Vriska, who was cackling and flying in the sky.

Standing in shock, it was clear to the heroes, that they had lost their first battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan. Never over-estimate Eridan.


	7. The Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing their first battle, Karkat sets the team back into motion, but some members came out the battle with things they did not enter it with . . .

“Hey Kanaya?” Karkat asked as he watched Eridan run away. 

“Yes Karkat?” Kanaya asked. 

“Couldn’t we have just contacted Professor X through our minds?” Karkat then asked, Kanaya’s faced slackening. 

“Yep,” Kanaya agreed. 

“We’re gonna die!” Karkat said as he crumpled on the grass.

“What ever happened to Vriska?” Kanaya then asked wondering what damage Vriska had done.

“Guyth!” Sollux yelled as he ran towards Kanaya and a curled up Karkat. “Wait, why’th KK on the ground?”

“We could’ve contacted Professor X through our minds,” Kanaya told him. 

“We’re dead,” Sollux said before remembering what he came over for. “Wait, Tav ith at the bottom of the cliff! Vrithka mutht’ve puthed him down of thomething like that.”

“Darn it!” Karkat yelled again. “We not only forgot about the Prof but we forgot about Vriska and now Tavros is dead at the bottom of a cliff!”

“He’th thtill alive KK,” Sollux cleared up for Karkat. 

“Right,” Karkat said getting up like he knew that before. 

“Aradia, Equiuth, Fef and Nepeta have gone to get the training rethue miththon equipment,” Sollux added. “But we need more people.”

“Wait, where’s Terezi?” Kanaya then asked. 

“KK, you go look for her,” Sollux told Karkat. “Kan’th thtronger than you.”

Karkat glared at Sollux but he didn’t feel like starting a fight when it was just a group of nine ten year-old trolls to clean up until the adult get back. 

“Shouldn’t we contact Professor X?” Kanaya reminded everyone. 

“Right,” Karkat answered. “Kanaya, you do that while helping Sollux and everyone else rescue Tavros. I’ll go and search for Terezi.”

“Who died and put you in charge?” Sollux asked Karkat. 

“I don’t know!” Karkat said. “But we do need a leader. If you didn’t realize, we sucked a big one today. We need to start working together as a team if we ever want to not have our butts kicked. And since no one else seems to be stepping up as a leader, I think that I should!”

“Dude, anyone would make a better leader than you,” Sollux insulted Karkat. 

“I’m gonna go and find Terezi!” Karkat yelled storming off into the wreck of a front hallway in the mansion. At least the entire mansion wasn’t destroyed, just this front hallway and that doorway downstairs. Logan had told Karkat of times that the entire mansion had been leveled and had to be rebuilt, so they did pretty good about keeping the mansion in tact. 

“Terezi!” Karkat shouted as he passed Equius carrying most of the rescue equipment while Nepeta, Feferi and Aradia each carried a small box of supplies. “Terezi!”

“Uhg,” Karkat heard a groan coming from a pile of wreckage that once way stairs. 

“Terezi!” Karkat ran over and shift through the pile, to find that Terezi was lying directly behind the pile. “Terezi!” Karkat said as he came over next to her. “Hey, are you okay? Hello? Earth to Terezi?”

“Karkat?” Terezi asked. “Why is everything black?”

“What?” Karkat asked confused. “Terezi, it’s a bright as day, the sun is directly in my fucking eyes.”

“Karkat, I can’t see anything,” Terezi said. She removed her glasses and revealed that her eyes were completely red. 

“Uhg,” Karkat said, freaked out by the eye at first. “Terezi, your eyes are completely red. No pupils or irises or shit like that. What the fuck did you do?”

“Vriska,” Terezi answered. “She . . . she took over my mind. She made me look into the sun. Then, I collapsed and now I can’t see anything.”

“Well, let’s get you up,” Karkat said supporting her as she stood up. “Tavros is at the bottom of the fucking cliff for some reason and we need to go and get him.”

“How am I supposed to help if I can’t see?” Terezi asked Karkat. 

“We need fucking moral support. We all fucked up big time,” Karkat answered making Terezi smiled. Karkat and Terezi joined everyone near the cliff as they began to set up the rescue equipment. 

“Terezi!” Feferi exclaimed noticing her eyes. “What happened?”

“Vriska took over my mind and made me look into the sun blinding me,” Terezi said as she took her glasses from Karkat’s hand, putting them on so no one would be looking at her completely red eyes. 

“Did you get the Prof?” Karkat asked Kanaya.

“No,” Kanaya answered. “They must be busy.”

“Tav! Are you okay!” Sollux shouted down form the top of the cliff. 

“No!” Tavros called back. 

“We’re almotht ready! Hold on! Don’t move!” Sollux added. 

“I, uhm, don’t think I can move!” Tavros shouted back up. 

“So who’s going down?” Equius asked. 

“Who’s the lightest?” Kanaya asked. All eyes then turned towards Karkat. 

“What?” Karkat asked surprised. 

“You are thmall,” Sollux reminded Karkat. 

“Fine, I’ll go down,” Karkat quickly gave in because they needed to get Tavros. 

“Can I go down to? Purease?” Nepeta begged. 

“The more, the better,” Karkat grumbled as he was putting on the harness. Once he and Nepeta we all suited up, Kanaya handed Terezi her phone because she was going to be handling the ropes with Equius, Feferi and Sollux. 

“Here’s the talk button,” Kanaya pointed out to Terezi. “Just in case anyone calls.”

After that, Karkat and Nepeta began to scale down the cliff in bounds with a safe body tray for Tavros. Once on the ground, the two light trolls had the task of putting the troll into the tray because there was a factor they weren’t expecting. 

“Okay Peter Pan, get into the body tray,” Karkat told Tavros. 

“Karkitty! His legs might be broken!” Nepeta scolded Karkat as Karkat scowled at the use of his pet name. 

“Uhm, guys?” Tavros got their attention. “I, uhm, can’t feel my legs.”

“What?” Karkat asked. He used his foot to nudge one of Tavros’ legs. “Could you feel that?”

“Nope, I uhm, can’t feel anything the uhm, waist down,” Tavros answered. 

“Wait, how’d you even get down here in the first place?” Karkat asked Tavros. 

“I, uhm jumped,” Tavros answered. 

“Now why’d you do that? You can’t fucking fly?” Karkat insulted Tavros. 

“Vriska, uhm, controled my mind,” Tavros asked. 

“Alright,” Karkat believed Tavros after what had happened to Terezi. “Nepeta, you get his feet and I’ll get his head.”

Nepeta picked the paralyzed troll up by his feet while Karkat picked up Tavros by his large bull horns. 

“Uh, ow,” Tavros said as Karkat pulled on his horns. 

“Shut up they’re perfect handles for picking your head up,” Karkat told the troll as he lower him into the body tray. Equius then hauled the tray up as Nepeta and Karkat guided it up, making sure nothing bad happened. Once up, Equius picked up Tavros to carry to the infirmary while Karkat guided Terezi. Once in the infirmary, they tried calling the X-Men over and over again but held no avail. 

“I wonder what happened to them,” Karkat wondered laying on a spare infirmary bed and flipping through the channels on the TV. 

“Can you stop at one channel instead of flipping through them all?” Terezi asked Karkat. 

“No,” Karkat growled. 

“Here, guethth thith,” Sollux was playing ‘Guess That Color’ with Terezi as Kanaya and Aradia were shifting through medical supplies closet looking for a wheel chair for Tavros and a cane for Terezi. Equius, Feferi, and Nepeta had gone up to try and make dinner.

“For a team who’s leader is a paraplegic,” Aradia began to say. “We don’t seem to have a lot of wheel chairs.” 

“They’re all in his room,” Terezi answered as she sniffed the brown object in front of her. “Smells like brown chocolate.”

“Right,” Sollux said. 

“That would have been nice to know earlier,” Kanaya grumbled. 

“You have my permission to go in his room. They’re in his closet,” Terezi told Aradia and Kanaya and they were off. Terezi then turned to Sollux and asked, “So why are we playing this again?”

“Thinthe you have thith profound power to thmell and tathte colorth, maybe we can train thith ability up to the point where you can thmell and tathte to get around,” Sollux explained. 

“Ah,” Terezi began to understand as she was handed a red apple. She licked it and stated, “Apple red.”

“We made dinner!” Feferi said excitedly as they came in with trays filled with bowls of cereal, granola bars, and fruit. 

“This was all we could make,” Equius explained as he set a bowl of cereal in front of Tavros. 

“Uhm, thanks Equius,” Tavros thanked the strong troll as he began to eat. 

“And we’re having cookies for desert!” Nepeta squealed as she bounced into the room carrying a box of Costco Cookies. 

“Found a wheel chair,” Aradia explained as she wheeled in a wheel chair and parked it next to Sollux. 

“And we also happened to find a cane,” Kanaya added handing the cane to Terezi. 

She sniffed it and said, “Oh right. Dad took the cane away from me because I hit Karkles over the head with it.”

“Grr,” Karkat growled at the memory. He stopped the TV at Teen Nick and began to watch Drake and Josh as he bit into an apple with his sharp pointy teeth. 

“You know,” Terezi said. “It would be cool if we were an actual team like our parents. We would have kicked Eridan’s and Vriska’s ass,” Terezi said out of the blue. 

“Who was that Eridan douche anyway?” Karkat asked. 

“Yeh but, you’re uhm, blind and I can’t uhm, walk,” Tavros reminded Terezi. 

“Well, I’m gonna learn how to professionally smell and taste colors so it’ll be like I’m not blind,” Terezi told Tavros. “And we’ll get you robotic legs so you can walk again. We’ll train to be a team and be as good as the X-Men. We could be . . . the X-Trolls!”

“You know, KK and I were having thith thame converthathon earlier,” Sollux added. “He wath thaying that he would be a good team leader.”

“I think Karkitty would be a great team leader!” Nepeta said bouncing onto a spare bed. 

“I don’t know, Karkles ends up yelling a lot,” Terezi teased Karkat. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to lead,” Aradia added. 

“I’m, uhm, couldn’t lead with out, uh, legs,” Tavros added. 

“So, that settles it,” Terezi said with a shit eating grin on her face. “Karkles is our leader.”

“Wait,” Karkat began to say. 

“You said it yourself earlier Karkat,” Kanaya stopped Karkat from saying anything else. “You said that we needed to work as a team if we didn’t want our butts to end up getting kicked. And no one else seems to be stepping up as leader except you.”

Karkat was silent for a moment then he decided, “Fine I’ll be leader. I call this first meeting of the X-Trolls to begin.”

“Who’s gonna take minutes?” Terezi asked with a shit-eating grin on her face. Karkat was about to say something but Aradia already pulled out a notebook and began to write in it. 

“I’ll take minutes,” Aradia volunteered.

“Kay, Aradia’s taking minutes. What else needs to be decided?” Karkat asked. 

“Second in-command,” Equius said. 

“Can I?” Terezi asked with shit-eating grin still on her face. 

“No, you’re blind and an annoying fuckass,” Karkat told her. 

“Aw, thank-you,” Terezi cackled with that shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Kanaya’s gonna be second-in-command, no butts,” Karkat decided that Kanaya should be second-in-command because she didn’t bother him much and she had a cool head to level off his own hot head. Kanaya seemed surprised by this, but she didn’t show it that much. 

“Now,” Karkat began. “Let’s go over how many things we fucked up today. Anyone want to try or do you want me to explain.” 

“We let Tavros become a paraplegic and I became blind?” Terezi guessed.

“Yes,” Karkat said. “But we also fucked up in other ways. One, we under estimated our enemy. We thought that douche Eridan was a threat but he was just a wimpy douche. Vriska was our problem. We now know that for our fucking future to be careful around the spider bitch. Second off, we didn’t really work that well on work ing as a team and we were more concerned about the safety of the mansion rather than the safety of our teammates. Teammates should come first, and the fucking mansion can be rebuilt. Just like all of the other times it’s been leveled and rebuilt. Anything else?”

No one said anything so then Karkat continued on. 

“To fix these fucking problems we need to get better, better at fighting, better at using our powers if we have any, and better at working at a team. Second off, we didn’t really work that well on work ing as a team and we were more concerned about the safety of the mansion rather than the safety of our teammates. Teammates should come first, and the fucking mansion can be rebuilt. Just like all of the other times it’s been leveled and rebuilt. Anything else?”

No one said anything so then Karkat continued on. 

“We also need to better at not gaining injuries,” Karkat added making some of the team laugh, not sure, if he was joking or not. Karkat didn’t let on and he just continued. “Yep, so we need lots of training.”

Karkat was about to say more but their parents rushed into the infirmary surprised by the presence of the trolls. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Logan asked the kids.

“Well, why weren’t you answering our calls?” Karkat then asked. Professor Xavier rolled in behind Logan.

“Our powers have been temporarily drained,” Professor X answered. “Now, would anyone like to explain what happened to the front of the mansion and why you are all hanging out in the infirmary eating cereal.”

“Well,” Feferi started to answer. “All we know how to make are cereal so we’re having that for dinner.”

“The other questions?” Prof. Xavier continued to ask.

“Well, we were attacked and we fucked up big time,” Karkat answered. “It was Mystique’s mind-controlling troll kid Vriska and a hipster douche troll named Eridan.”

“Mind-controlling?” Logan asked surprised. 

“Uhm, yeh,” Tavros answered. “She can control our minds to make us do, uhm, stupid things.”

“Like what?” Professor X then asked. 

“Like staring at the sun and jumping off a cliff causing us to become paraplegic,” Terezi answered. “Meaning that I’m blind now and Tav can’t feel his legs.”

The information surprised both Xavier and Logan. They decided to deal with it ushering everyone except Terezi and Tavros out of the room with their cereal dinners to make room for the X-Men that were injured in their surprise attack. Later, Karkat ended up explaining everything to his father as they ate a real dinner.

“Yep, so then we decided to form a team and I was made team leader,” Karkat said proudly. “We’re gonna be called the X-Trolls.”

“Good,” Logan said proud of his son even after a huge and fatal failure after today. “So you’re going to need to start working in the danger room as a team, right?”

“Yep,” Karkat answered. “Well, once we figure out how we can get Tavros walking again and Terezi can master tasting and smelling colors. She’s already pretty good at it though.” 

“Alright,” Logan just went with listening to his son talk about the dreams of his new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapters six and seven half-written, so the next update will sometime, someday. I may get around to writing more of these chapters during winter break, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the first four chapters are a little short because I just want to make a point of where all the trolls ended up.


End file.
